


Katniss' Katniss

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is taking advantage of her time in The Capital. She finds out that they are stranger than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katniss' Katniss

Katniss Everdeen wakes up in her room in The Capital. She will be put into the Hunger Games in a couple of days and she wants to take full advantage of everything The Capital has to offer. Katniss moves into her bathroom for her morning shower. As she cleans herself, she notices a button on the wall. Wondering what it did, Katniss pressed it. Suddenly, bright lights flash and scan Katniss' nude body. Confused by the purpose of the button, Katniss turns of the water and dries herself off. Wrapping the towel around herself, she leaves the bathroom and is surprised to see herself laying in the bed completely nude.  
"Hello, my name is Katits Flickerbean."  
"Ka-tits Flick-er-bean? As in masturbation?"  
"Correct, I was created for one thing. To provide extreme ecstasy for my master, you."  
"So, what you're saying, is that you want to pleasure me?"  
"Correct."  
"Perfect." Katniss says, dropping her towel to the floor.  
"How would you like your pleasure?" Katits asked.  
"Surprise me." Katniss said, lying down onto the bed.  
Katits nodded and approached Katniss' opening and stuck her tongue inside, licking the walls.  
"Ohh..." Katniss moaned. Katits saw this as a sign and stuck another tongue in. Not expecting the second tongue, Katniss grabs the back of her clone's head and presses it into her muff. Katniss realized the situation, she was being eaten out by herself, and she loved it all. Katniss grabbed her breasts and rubbed her hard nipples with her thumbs. She was close, so Katniss imagined herself coming on herself. Picturing her face covered in her juices set her off.  
"Ahhhh! Yes Yes Yes, me!" Katniss came, squirting on the clones face. As Katits pulled away, Katniss saw her glistening juices, and it was better than she imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kind of short. I'm working on some other stories.


End file.
